For Your Eyes Only (song)
| producer = Christopher Neil | prev_title = When He Shines | prev_year = 1981 | next_title = Just Another Broken Heart | next_year = 1981 | misc = }} "For Your Eyes Only" is the theme tune to the 12th James Bond movie, For Your Eyes Only, written by Bill Conti and Mick Leeson, and performed by Scottish singer Sheena Easton. The song reached number four on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100, and number eight on the UK Singles Chart.Whitburn, Joel (2006). The Billboard Book of Top 40 Hits. Billboard BooksRoberts, David (2006). British Hit Singles & Albums. London: Guinness World Records Limited It was nominated for Best Original Song at the Academy Awards in 1982. Background The song is written by Bill Conti and Mike Leeson. Conti – who was also responsible for the film's score – had originally written the song thinking about Donna Summer or Dusty Springfield, singers he thought "fit the Bond style". Film studio United Artists suggested Sheena Easton, an up-and-coming singer who had recently scored a No.1 hit in America with "Morning Train". Conti heard Easton's debut album Take My Time and felt unimpressed but decided to work with her in the song after meeting Easton in person. Leeson's lyrics originally only used "for your eyes only" as the final line, as the lyricist felt he could only use the phrase as a conclusion. After credit sequence artist Maurice Binder complained about having to synchronize the unveiling of the title with it being said in the theme song, Conti decided to work with Leeson to write lyrics that opened with "for your eyes only". Easton is the only artist (to date) to be seen singing the theme song to a Bond movie during its opening titles, as Maurice Binder liked Easton's appearance and decided to add her to the credits. Her seductive appearance in these clips was, according to Roger Moore, more sexy than any of the Bond girls, although Easton herself states that the filming process was very unglamorous.Channel 4 - Top Ten Pop Princesses (documentary)BBC documentary - Never Can Say Goodbye, November 2000 In particular, Binder had to attach Easton to a chair so she would be immobile during a take where the camera zooms on the singer's lips. This was one of the few Bond themes not to have a contribution by John Barry. The song was produced by Christopher Neil, who was Easton's regular producer at the time. The song was released as a single in June 1981, at the same time as the film's launch. It became a worldwide hit, reaching the top ten in the UK, number 1 in the Netherlands and top five in the US. It remains one of Easton's biggest hits and is included on compilation soundtrack albums.class=song|id=t46847|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic Music Video Two different music videos for the song were released - the first was the Maurice Binder title sequence from the film, but with the credits removed (therefore just showing Easton performing the song), whilst the second was more conventional in nature and was directed by Steve Barron. The song's music, with different lyrics and a different title ("To Know No Boundaries"), was used in a series of advertisements for Merrill Lynch during the mid-1980s. Cover versions * Johnny Pearson, on his 1982 instrumental album, On Golden Pond. * Helena Vondráčková recorded the Czech rendering "Jsem Stále Stejná" for her 1983 album Zrychlený Dech. * Bradley Joseph, who toured with Easton for a number of years as her musical director, arranged an instrumental version for his 2006 album, Piano Love Songs. * Also in 2006 the song was covered by Thomas Anders for his swing album Songs Forever. * The song was covered by Austrian symphonic metal band Edenbridge. It was released as a single in 2006. * Freedy Johnston, on the 2017 multi-artist compilation album, Songs, Bond Songs: The Music Of 007. "Songs, Bond Songs: The Music Of 007" Chart positions Alternate rejected theme song Like other Bond themes before it, Sheena Easton's version was not the only recorded song for the film. Rock band Blondie also recorded a song for the film that was optioned to the studio. See also * James Bond music * Outline of James Bond References External links * Category:1981 singles Category:1980s ballads Category:Songs from James Bond films Category:Theme music Category:European Hot 100 Singles number-one singles Category:Dutch Top 40 number-one singles Category:Single Top 100 number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Norway Category:Number-one singles in Switzerland Sheena Easton song Category:Sheena Easton songs Category:Song recordings produced by Christopher Neil Category:Music videos directed by Steve Barron Category:Songs written by Bill Conti Category:Pop ballads Category:Songs written by Mike Leeson Category:1981 songs